It is sometimes desirable to visually display relationships between data elements stored in a database. One example is relationships between data elements representing members of a social network, such as, for example, Facebook, LinkedIn, or Google Plus. Relationships that may exist between members of a social network (and therefore between the data elements associated with those members in the social network's database) include relationships sometimes referred to as “connections,” “friends,” “circles” and “likes.” Further, it is sometimes desired to display certain attributes of members that are part of a relationship. Such attributes may include a members status, location, activities or any other information about the member. Members can include individuals as well as other entities, including fictitious entities.
Webpages are sometimes used to create, manage and display relationships between members of social network databases. For example, a webpage may be used to display members with whom a particular member has a “friend” relationship in the form of a list showing one or more attributes of or associated with the “friend” member, such as, for example, a name or thumbnail image associated with the “friend” member. Alternatively, a webpage may show relationships between members in the form of a graphic circle containing icons or thumbnail images of members that have a “circle” relationship with each other.
There remains a need for a method and apparatus for displaying and managing data elements of databases, and their attributes and relationships, including data elements associated with or representing members of a social network, in a flexible, efficient and effective manner.